Thanksgiving Love
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: oneshot:Malik wakes up on thanksgiving day and finds himself in a turkey costume!he has to wear it all day while Bakura makes fun of him,oh what will happen when it comes to Kura putting a butcher knife to his lovers neck? YBxYM


Me: I just had to post this up

Disclaimer: I own nothing!T.T

* * *

Thanksgiving Love

* * *

Bakura woke up early before dawn, looking over at his lover, Malik, to see if he's asleep. As usual, Malik slept on like a bear in hybernation. Grinning like mad, Bakura slipped out of bed quietly and softly, not wanting to wake up the other. After fully getting out of the covers and standing beside the bed, Bakura quietly left the room.

The albino grinned as he tiptoed down the stairs, the yami was planning something for Malik. After all, its Thanksgiving Day, and the slick minded former thief has something very good planning for the spiky blonde. Bakura took out the garment of clothing he has planned to put on Malik.

It's a good thing that Malik is a veerrrryyyy deep sleeper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik woke up, feeling hot and the room stuffy. The blonde tried to raise his head, but something heavy was on the top if it, blinking, Malik sat up. Looking over himself, the blonde realized that he was in some sort of an ugly bird costume! Eyes widened, the blonde instantly knew who would do such a thing. Growling as he cursed about something with 'albino demon' as Malik got out of bed and tried to get the turky costume off.

This resulted of him falling on the floor a number of times, the blonde cursing his breath as he fell. First Malik tried to get the turky head off, but somehow it wouldn't budge. Then the blonde tried to take the rest of the costume off. That resulted him crashing into walls and the floor a number of times. Soon it came to Malik's mind that he can't take this off without that sneaky albino's help.

Walking down the stairs noisily, Malik thought he could smell something cooking. Judging by the scent, Malik could tell that Bakura was making eggs and bacon. Stomping his way down the last of the steps, Malik made his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, the blonde glared at Bakura as the albino looked up from his cooking and laughed.

"Would you stop laughing? Now help me get this thing off!" Malik growled.

"Why would I do that? The turkey costume is part of my planning!" Bakura chuckled, grinning like mad.

"What planning? What the hell are you talking about?!" Malik cursed.

"For the Thanksgiving Holiday!" Bakura cheered.

"For the what?" Malik snapped.

"You know, the silly holiday the hikaris were talking about for the past few weeks?" Bakura replied, flipping the eggs on the pan.

"Yea I know that you baka! But why are we celebrating it when we can just move on with our lives?" Malik asked, trying his best to convince Bakura to take off the costume.

"Come on Mali!" Bakura reasoned before he added with a seductive tone. "Tell you what, you wear the costume, and later on tonight you can do what you want with me."

Malik's eyes flickered in seriousness, the tone of the other's voice and what the voice said caught his attention.

"You'll really let me do whatever I want with you?" Malik asked, a wide grin appearing on his bronze features.

"Yep, and I'll help you take that turkey costume off tonight." Bakura chuckled as a grin of his own widened.

"You're on." Malik growled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of Thanksgiving Day went by in a long way for Malik, for wearing the costume all day was annoying. Not to mention it was hot and stuffy, but it wasn't amusing as Bakura saw it, who kept laughing or chuckling when he thought about the costume.

By noon Malik was totally tired of having the costume on, he was sweating from the heatness of the costume, and he was itching everywhere. Bakura noticed this, and he decided to turn on the fans that are pretty much in every room. The biggest one was in the living room, here he put Malik in front of it, the blonde sighed in relief as he began to feel cool again.

Since the fan was a big help, Malik decided to stay there until Bakura would help take off the silly, itchy, hot, stuffy, freaky, ugly, annoying turkey costume. Unfortunately Bakura had other ideas for the day. First he wanted to play hunt the turkey, but Malik woudn't budge. So the albino tried to move the blonde with his own hands, problem with that is that the costume made the blonde heavier.

Bakura pulled his lover's arms in hope that he'd be able to pull the other up. That resulted for Bakura to fall down flat on the floor. Malik bursted out into laughter. The albino yami growled as he got up, he then tackled the other back onto the couch. The two yamis wrestled each other as they fought over who will loose to make Malik move away from the couch.

Then the doorbell rang.

The two didn't notice the doorbell, but they did notice when Marik and Ryou came into the living room laughing at them. Both yamis stopped wrestling and looked up angrily at their hikaris who are still laughing their heads off.

"What are you two doing here?" Malik scowled.

"To see what you two are doing." Marik answered.

"You could at least warn us." Bakura growled, getting up from the couch.

"We wanted to surprise you." Ryou smiled innocently.

"Surprise surprise!" Malik shouted.

"Okay now that you saw us why don't you go back." Bakura said, pushing the two hikaris towards the door.

"But Kura, you need to know what the Thanksgiving holiday means!" Ryou screamed before he and Malik hit the front door.

"And what would that be?" Bakura asked.

"Being thankful for what you have." Marik cringed in pain.

"Right, like I'm thankful that I didn't get to defeat Atemu five thousand years ago!" Bakura snapped before he pushed the two out the door.

"Bye! Have fun!" Ryou cheered.

"And don't forget to be thankful that you have my yami to be with you!" Marik beamed.

Bakura rolled his eyes and closed the door.

When Bakura came back to the living room, he found Malik sitting on the couch watching TV. The albino simply sat down on the couch next to Malik.

"What's the matter with you?" Malik asked.

"Nothing." Bakura replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at six, Bakura worked on cooking steak. Malik on the otherhand was getting impatient with the turkey costume being taken off. Unfortunately Bakura is taking his time making the steak. Malik began growling a little, tapping the table impatiently. The impatient tapping went on for about an hour.

Bakura came in with two big plates with both steak and turkey meat. Malik raised his eyebrow at the turkey.

"It's Thanksgiving Holiday, live through it." Bakura said, answering the other's unasked question.

"But why turkey meat?"

"Because it means we're celebrating Thanksgiving, now hurry up and eat your dinner." Bakura said as he took a fork, stabbed the steak, and took a big bite(1).

Malik shrugged, then he took a bite of the turkey. It actually tasted pretty good. The two yamis began to wolf down their dinner. Literally. Then there was only one small piece of turkey left, Bakura stabbed the turkey with his fork, but Malik stabbed with his fork at the same time.

Bakura growled at the other, the albino is touchy with eating meat. Malik growled back. Before Bakura could do anything back, Malik tackled the other to the couch. The sudden tackle made Bakura freeze for a few seconds. The few seconds gave Malik enough time to take off the albino's shirt.

"It's night, so you can at least help me with taking this turkey costume off." Malik growled into Bakura's ear, nipping at it roughly, earning a moan.

When Bakura took off the turkey costume, Malik let out a sigh of relief for not being in it anymore. Then Malik's mind went back to the deal, a wide smirk appeared on his face. The blonde leaned down, nipping at Bakura's neck and collar bone, earning a loud moan. Malik bit harder, earning a scream.

"Brace yourself, you shouldn't have said let me do what I want with you, now I'm gonna make you scream." Malik whispered in a seductive tone.

"I'd like to see you-ah!" Bakura screamed before he could finish his sentence, Malik nipped at the albino's nipples.

"What's that you going to say?" Malik asked before he started to nip and bite his way down Bakura's chest and stomach, earning loud moans and a few screams.

Bakura squirmed as he felt his pants slipping off. Malik's fingers fiddled with the albino's semi hard member. The albino yami moaned, when Malik inserted a finger Bakura groaned in pain. Malik chuckled, inserting a second finger, doing scissor movements with his two fingers as Bakura squirmed and screamed.

"Would you go with pain or pleasure?" Malik whispered, leaning down to where his lips were a few inches away from Bakura's pale ones.

"Hmm, both." Bakura whispered, kissing the other roughly. Malik deepened the kiss, biting the other's bottom lip. Bakura moaned in both pain and pleasure, letting the other's tongue inside his mouth.

As Malik's tongue explored Bakura's cavern, he removed his fingers and moved to insert his member. Bakura pulled away from the kiss and screamed as he suddenly felt Malik inside him. When the screaming stopped, Malik moved in and out, earning gasps, loud moans, and when the blonde found the special spot, Bakura screamed. Malik moved faster and harder, making Bakura screaming in both pleasure and pain as Malik hit the special spot and then miss, then back to the special spot.

"I warned you that I'll make you scream." Malik chuckled, hitting harder. Bakura screamed louder, arching his back to give the other better access. With the tightness around his member, and the screaming of pleasure mixed with pain from Bakura, Malik could feel that he's going to come.

"Kura..." Malik moaned, going as deep as he can before he released. Bakura moaned, wanting more. Malik obliged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Bakura woke up, but there was something weird with the room. It felt hot, itchy, and stuffy...Bakura sat up. Looking over himself, he realized that he was in the turkey costume! Getting up, Bakura ran down stairs. Malik was in the kitchen making cereal.

"Why did you put me into this?!" Bakura shouted.

"Because you said that I could do anything I want with you." Malik simply answered.

"MALIK!" Bakura screamed, taking a butcher's knife and putting it up against Malik's neck.

"Calm down there Kura, if you wear that all day without complaint, then I'll give you another all night knock out." Malik said seductively, grinning like mad.

"Mmmm, yummy." Bakura said out loud as he lowered the knife and then threw it into the kitchen sink.

* * *

Me: well it may be Thanksgiving Day tomorrow, but I couldn't resist putting this up. I tried to make this funny and a little bit of a strong yaoi fic. Happy Thanksgiving!

1) in the Japanese version, it has Bakura eating steak this way, its creepy.

Review plz!


End file.
